1. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the present disclosure relates to distribution of radio-frequency (RF) communications signals in distributed antenna system.
2. Technical Background
Wireless customers are demanding digital data services such as streaming video signals. Concurrently, some wireless customers use their wireless devices in areas that are poorly served by conventional cellular networks such as inside certain buildings or areas where there is little cellular coverage. One response to the intersection of these two concerns has been the use of distributed antenna systems, which are especially effective at providing wireless digital data services within a building. Such distributed antenna systems may use Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) or wireless local area networks (WLANs) to help provide digital data services.
However, WiFi and WLAN-based technology may not be able to provide sufficient bandwidth for expected demand, especially as high definition (HD) video becomes more prevalent. As an example, people want to upload or download HD video on their mobile devices and current standards do not allow this without substantial degradation to the quality of the video.